Pineapple Upside Down Cake
by LuffyGirl
Summary: Thatch has been constantly pranking Marco for the past three days. To apologize, Thatch makes him a 'pineapple upside down' cake but when Marco goes to eat it, it explodes. Of course he accuses Thatch for this action but Thatch claims he didn't do it. Even if someone else did, will Marco believe him? Read and find out! XD Rated 'T' just in case.


HI~~~~~~~! I am back for now with this new story! Just read and enjoy! :D

Summary: Thatch has been constantly pranking Marco for the past three days. To apologize, Thatch makes him a 'pineapple upside down' cake but when Marco goes to eat it, it explodes. Of course he accuses Thatch for this action but Thatch claims he didn't do it. Even if someone else did, will Marco believe him? Read and find out! XD

No pairings, just lovely friendship.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

**Pineapple Upside Down Cake**

Thatch took a step back admiring his edible artwork.

"Perfect." He said putting down his crafting tools. "Now for faze two."

XXX

*Knock knock*

No answer.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Marco stirred from his nap as he heard the knocking.

"Who's…"

*KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNO…*

The door actually dented in where the person was knocking and Marco practically fell off the bed in surprise and could've sworn he heard a yelp and then footsteps.

"Thatch." Marco said annoyed getting up from his bed and going to the door.

Marco was not in the mood for Thatch at all. For some reason, Thatch was going through a 'prank Marco for three days straight' phase and had no idea why. Then again, Thatch never really had a reason for pranking but for three days straight?! Seriously where did the guy even come up with them?! First, Thatch dyed Marco's hair gray and then everybody mocked him telling him that he's getting old. He wouldn't be getting old if he could still beat them all up in one go. (Except for Thatch since the little troll somehow got away from him) Then Thatch put a whole load of pineapples of every shape and size (he even put faces on them) _everywhere_ in Marco's room saying they were his family. Marco threw them all in the ocean and Thatch had the nerve to scold him for wasting food which earned him a beating that had him in the infirmary for two weeks and Marco was punished with dish duty for two months. Then there was- what the heck is this?

Marco opened the door to find a… Cake(?) with a note in front of it. Ignoring the cake, which he held the urge to kick the damn thing away, Marco took the note and read it.

'_Hey, Marco! It's Thatch!'_

Well, obviously.

'_Sorry about my constant pranking for the past three days. I really am. I was actually dared into it and… Yeah.'_

Thatch? Apologizing for pranking? That doesn't sound like him.

'_So I decided to make you a cake!'_

That's a cake? Marco thought it was real.

'_It's a pineapple upside down cake in the shape of a pineapple! Get it? Pineapple upside down cake? Get it? XD'_

Marco rolled his eyes. Yup, this was Thatch alright.

'_Ironically, it has chocolate filling inside. … Chocolate covered pineapple!'_

Is it possible to die from bad jokes?

'_O.k, I'm done. Enjoy!'_

Marco sighed and kneeled down to get a better look at the cake. To eat it or not to eat it was the question. For all he knew, there could be explosives in it or something. He then looked to his left. Then right. Then left again. He then grabbed the plate and brought it inside his room.

Marco placed the cake on his desk. If it wasn't for the note Thatch left, he would've kicked it away thinking it was a real pineapple. Marco was still debating on whether he should even try a piece of it. One: It could explode. Two: This was actually too cool to mess up. Seriously, how many people can make a cake like this and make it stay standing? Three: IT COULD EXPLODE.

… Gotta try it sooner or later. Might as well be sooner. Marco grabbed the fork that was conveniently left on the plate and took a small piece and tried it. …

"Damn, this is great." Marco said taking another bite. He didn't want to eat the whole cake in one go so he cut himself a decent si… The cake exploded when Marco pressed the fork in the middle and most of it was now all over him. He just there in the same position with a shocked expression processing on what just happened. Once he came to, he growled in anger causing some of the cake that was on him to melt away.

"THA~~TCH!"

XXX

"You made a pineapple upside down cake for Marco? In the shape of an actual pineapple?" Izou asked while Ace and Haruta laughed.

"Yes." Thatch said simply.

"Why? He'll probably think it's real and kick it or something."

"He wouldn't listen to me when I wanted to apologize so I made him a cake and left a note with it. And I didn't do anything to it so there's no reason for him to get mad. It's just a normal cake. I even took a picture of it! Wanna see?"

"Yes, because pineapple upside down cakes in the shape of an actual pineapple are a great way to say your sorry to people." Ace butted in. "Hey, it actually looks pretty cool. How long did it take to make that?"

"I wanted it to look real so… What time is it? I lost track."

"Jeez, it took you that long that actually lost track of time?" Haruta asked.

"Guess so."

Marco then barged into the kitchen and stormed his way over to Thatch.

"Oh, hey, Mar…"

"Let's go. Now." Marco said grabbing Thatch by his arm and dragging him out of the kitchen leaving Ace, Haruta and Izou confused at the action.

"Marco, what's…" Thatch started only to be interrupted.

"Be quiet."

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"No, I don't. Damn it, Marco you can't just accuse me for everything! Tell me!" Thatch said now trying to get free of his grip which he knew was practically impossible when Marco was using Haki. "Tell me or I'll scream!"

Marco then opened the door to his room and lead Thatch to his now cake covered desk. Not to mention some paperwork got messed up to.

"I'm going to say this as calmly as I can before I literally burst into flames and burn everything around me." Marco said calmly and slowly making sure Thatch took the hint. "The cake that _you_ made exploded. Now before you make excuses I want you to clean everything here and then _you_ are redoing and finishing the rest of this paperwork on your own. Do you understand?"

"One: I didn't put explosives in the cake. Two: I'm not four years old, o.k? Three: I'll _help_ you clean but I am _not_ doing any paperwork. Four: I did not. Put. Explosives. In. The cake. Do you even know how long it took me to make that?"

"One: You have a lot of reasons to. Two: You've been acting like one for years. Three: Like I said, your doing everything yourself. Four: It's obvious that you did and I don't care. Now do what I told you before I burn everything and by everything I mean you."

"But I didn't…!"

"Now!"

"No!"

XXX

"Hm… Maybe we shouldn't have put those explosives in the cake." said Haruta. "Or dared Thatch to prank Marco for three days straight."

"Yeah, poor Thatch." Ace said. "Let's go blow something else up!"

"Alright!"

"Hold it!" Izou said grabbing Haruta by the back of her shirt and Ace by his pants. "You two did those things?"

"Oh, did we say that out loud?" Ace said innocently. "And let go of my pants!"

"I'll grab your hat string next time and choke you then. Why did you guys do what you did?"

"Pants grabbing suddenly sounds not that bad. And we're not telling you how we did it and/or why."

"It was all Ace's idea! Bye!" Haruta said quickly and then scurried away.

"Traitor!"

"Haruta!" Izou said making her flinch and turn back around.

"O.k. It was Ace's idea and I agreed to help him so when Thatch left the kitchen for a while, we placed the cake on a tray that just so happened to have a perfect hole in it and Ace carved the hole into the cake and then I put the sensitive by touch explosive in the cake and then we covered it, put everything back the way it was and then, yeah." Haruta said in one quick sentence which left Izou staring at her and Ace as well. "Oh and the reason or shall I say _reasons_ why we did that and dared Thatch into pranking Marco is because he put roaches on my bed…"

"Itch powder in my drawers." Ace now butted in.

"He's always telling me I'm small and in more ways than one."

"He filled my hat with ten gallons of milk for crying out loud!"

"And let's not forget… The salt… In the coffee."

Izou's eyes widened at the memory and then the three of them shuddered.

"And it was ba~d." Ace said in disgusted tone.

"Don't remind me." said Izou.

"So… We're in trouble, aren't we?" asked Haruta.

Let's see… Use there guilt to blackmail them or do the right thing by telling Marco which will free Thatch from his wrath? Decisions, decisions… Izou sighed.

XXX

Thatch was in Marco's room currently cleaning the desk by force and then had to fix and redo the paperwork. All while grumbling to himself and with burnt hair.

"Stupid dare making me get in trouble. Making me get hurt and stay in the infirmary for weeks. Making me grumble to myself. Make something nice for Marco and it somehow explodes and I get blamed for it. Now I have burnt hair and have to…"

"Oi, quit complaining!" Marco said from outside the room while hitting the door (which was locked) making Thatch jump slightly.

"If you're there then why did you lock the door?" He asked.

"Because it's my room."

"I can lock the door because it's my room." Thatch imitated lowly. "More like to keep in your slaves."

"I heard that. Now work, slave." Marco added just to annoy Thatch more and then something hit the door. "You break anything else you're fixing it to."

"Whatever."

"Oi, Marco." Izou called from a distance. "We need to talk."

Marco sighed. What could it possibly be now? Unless the ship was sinking he didn't want to hear it. … Then again the ship sinking didn't sound very fun.

"Thatch, I'll be back. Leave this room and you won't have any hair left."

"At least I have a full head of it."

Marco just ignored him and went over to Izou who heard Thatch and laughed a bit.

"I'm gonna burn your kimono off." Marco told him and Izou quickly cleared his throat to stop himself from laughing and got serious.

"I know who made the cake explode." Izou told him.

"What're you talk…"

"It wasn't Thatch. It was Ace and Haruta."

"And how do you know this?"

"They let it slip after you dragged Thatch out of the kitchen. There also the ones who dared him into pranking you so much."

"I want to hear it from them. Where are they anyway?"

"I locked them in a closet in the kitchen."

"Why…"

"Just go before they get out!"

"O.k, calm down. Just make sure Thatch doesn't leave the room. He's guilty until proven innocent." Marco said speed walking away.

"You actually have him cleaning the mess?"

"Yup."

Izou sighed. "Have fun with Ace and Haruta." He said as Marco left. He then looked at the door to said person's room, went up to it and knocked. "Thatch, you there?" No answer. "Yo, Thatch!" Nothing.

Izou then took out a bobby pin from his hair and started messing with the lock. Either Thatch fell asleep, he somehow escaped the room or he's gonna be lying in wait and then come out of nowhere, run out the room and lock Izou in. Izou was hoping for the first one. *Click* The door unlocked and Izou pushed it open.

"Thatch?" He said carefully looking around. He even looked under the bed and in the closets just in case. Izou then spotted a note on Marco's desk and read it.

'_There. Your desk is clean but I am _not_ doing any paperwork. So I'm leaving. Adieu~_

_~Thatch~'_

"How the heck did he…?" Izou questioned looking around again. There was no way out unless… He then spotted a vent that was conveniently located above one of the closets and it came to him. "Thatch, you sneaky…" How the heck did he get in the vent without any problems and putting the vent back was beyond Izou. All he knew was that someone was going to be in trouble. Then again he was probably gonna be in trouble to. … Yeah, he'll just be leaving the room now and find Thatch before someone else does.

XXX

"And that's how and why we made the cake explode." Ace said to Marco who just stared at him and Haruta after they explained what they did very fast.

"Alright. I'm sure Thatch is finished cleaning my desk and I was going to make him do my paperwork but now you can do that Ace."

"What?! But…!"

"You're doing it!"

"Ha!" said Haruta.

"You're not going unnoticed. Your going to help out Thatch's division in the kitchen until Ace is completely finished with the paperwork."

"Ace, you better finish qui- wait, what? I have my own division to take care of!"

"Too bad. I already told Oyaji about everything and he agreed." _"As far as you know." _"Now let's go."

"To where?" asked Ace.

"To my room for you two can apologize to Thatch." _"Me as well."_

XXX

"Where the heck did Izou go? I told him to stay here." Marco said somewhat annoyed as he went to unlock his door with Ace and Haruta behind him. "Thatch, I'm going to…"

"Marco!" Izou said running up to him. "I mean… Well… Thatch left the room."

"What? He can't leave, it's locked."

"No, I- wait, it's locked?"

"Yes. I made sure of it. See?"

Marco unlocked the door and opened it.

Izou was stumped. "But… How… I…"

"Hey, do I actually get a break or am I still being treated like a slave?" Thatch said looking up from the desk.

Izou nearly fainted when he saw Thatch sitting at the desk like it was his day job. "How the…! You…! How did you get back in here so fast?!"

"What're you talking about? I never left. How can I leave when I'm literally being watched over like a hawk?"

"I came in here and you were gone!"

"And how did you do that?" Marco asked ignoring Thatch's complaint.

"That doesn't matter." Izou told him then turned back to Thatch. "You were not in here! I didn't see you anywhere! What're you pulling?!"

"Calm down, Izou." Haruta told him. "You probably looked around too fast and didn't see him."

"I'm telling you he wasn't here." Izou mumbled to himself.

Marco sighed. "Anyway… Back to why we're here. Thatch. Ace and Haruta have something to tell you. Just don't talk too fast guys."

Haruta stepped forward while Ace hesitated so she roughly pulled him forward.

"We're the ones who made the cake explode." Haruta told Thatch.

Thatch felt like saying I told you so to Marco and skipping out the room happily but that would ruin the moment and whatever else was coming.

"Care to tell me how and why you guys did that?" He asked instead.

"Don't tell him how!" Marco and Izou said knowing what would happen if they did.

Ace and Haruta told Thatch why they did it and soon apologized for everything.

"So do you forgive us or what?" Ace asked impatiently.

"_Geez, don't even give me time to think it over."_ Thatch thought. He then crossed his arms and sighed closing his eyes. After a moment he opened them. "No."

"No? What do you mean no? Why not?!"

"Cuz you guys didn't tell me how you made the cake explode."

"We've been forbidden to give you that specific piece of information." Haruta said.

"_And_…"

"_And_?"

"Not everyone apologized." Thatch said eyeing Marco.

Everyone looked at him and he somewhat looked away. He wanted to apologize just not… In front of anyone else.

"Say you're sorry to the guy for we can get on with our lives!" Izou told Marco while pushing him forward almost making him fall.

"…"

"…"

While the world is still here…

"I'm sorry for accusing you for something you didn't do. Next time I'll listen to what you have to say." Marco said. "But that doesn't mean I have to believe you all the time." He then added.

Close enough.

"…"

"…"

"Well, say something!" Haruta said.

"… I forgive you guys." Thatch said with a smile that could melt the morning sun.

"Now about your punishments… Thatch, you're free to go." Marco said and then turned to Ace and Haruta. "Ace is going to finish off the paperwork. And Haruta is going to be working with your division until Ace is finished."

"Can you cook?" Thatch asked her.

"Way better than Ace." She answered.

"Great! You're on dish duty." He then added seriously.

"What the…! But you just…!" Haruta growled. "Fine."

"You. Paperwork. Now." Marco told Ace who scolded and went to the desk to get started. "Haruta you can start helping the fourth division tomorrow."

"No fair!" Ace complained.

XXX

"Wait, what?" Thatch asked Marco.

"Can you make me another cake? Please." Marco said hesitantly.

"You actually liked it?"

"I did until it exploded in my face."

Thatch chuckled. "Alright."

XXX

"You!" Izou said making Thatch jump and turn around.

"What? I'm working on another cake for Marco here."

"He actually liked it?"

"Yup."

"That's good. Now… You left that room! I know you did! I wanna know how you left the room without messing anything up and how you got back so fast!"

"I told you I never left the room."

"Yes you did! Unless you turned invisible somehow!"

"Maybe I did."

"Thatch."

"Izou."

"…"

"…"

"You left the…"

"I never left…"

"I didn't see you."

"Maybe you went in the wrong room."

"I'm sure I know where everyone's room is at."

"Do you?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… What?" Thatch asked stopping in the middle of his work.

"I give up." Izou said now walking away. "But I know you left the room. And I will find out how _and_ how you got back so fast." He then left the kitchen and Thatch went back to finishing the cake.

"Can't prove what you didn't see." Thatch said to himself smiling in victory. He then went to get the picture of the first pineapple upside down cake but it wasn't there. "Hey, where's the picture?"

XXX

It was getting late so Marco booted Ace out of his room until morning. Ace ran off so fast that he almost literally left fire tracks in the hallway. Marco looked at the paperwork. There was still a lot to go. He then reached into his pocket and took out a small paper which was a picture of the first pineapple upside down cake Thatch made. Marco found it amusing how Thatch put the date and his own signature (it looked all fancy) on it as if he was famous or something. Marco just chuckled as he put it deeply hidden away in the drawer of his desk and then made his way to his bed and lay down.

To think all this happened because of a cake. Well, technically it was Ace and Haruta who started it but the other half was because of the cake. A stupid. Realistic.

Pineapple Upside Down Cake.

* * *

So what do you guys think? :D

It's been a while since I've done an actual story.

How did I come up with this? I was thinking about Marco and Thatch. Then I thought about pineapples. Then I thought about the pineapple upside down cake. And then I figured Thatch would actually make Marco a pineapple upside down cake in actual pineapple form. Plus, I think it would look cool, lol.

Sorry if there's any typos and/or OOCness. And I just realized that it's kind of tense(?) In a way(?)

Review, please! XD


End file.
